Cheesy
by weightlessmist
Summary: The 9th Doctor and one of his old companions discuss something rather... Cheesy. 9xOC. Set before Rose or any of the new series. Oneshot PLEASE REVIEW!


**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Hey there everyone! :D So, I wrote this story awhile ago with my OC Deliah Robinson in it. She's 17, and YES- she does have a backstory to her just not one really, erm- fully written out yet. She's a companion that the 9th Doctor had before he met Rose Tyler. So- I hope that you enjoy, and Review please! Thanks a bunch and have a good day! :D**

One-shot, 9th Doctor and OC

"Cheesy"

We stepped into the Tardis, both sweaty and relieved from that day's exciting adventure. Who would have thought that being chased by a village of alien tribesmen would be so much fun?

"Ahh," I said, smiling and sinking down into the nearby jumpseat of the Tardis. Regardless of how small, and how hard the seat was- it felt like heaven at the current moment.

The Doctor ran around in the Tardis, making adjustments and fixing little things everywhere. I sat and watched him happily.

He noticed me watching him and looked over to me suspiciously. "Yes?" He said. "What can I help you with Miss. Robinson?"

I laughed a little bit. "You're so weird…" I said.

The Doctor looked at me and grinned. "I'm just gonna take that as a compliment." He said, and then returned to his work.

I thought for a moment as I watched him. "Why don't you have a family?" I said outloud, not even really caring what I said since I was so exausted.

He tensened slightly, but didn't say anything and just continued to work on the Tardis. I continued to freely speak out my mind.

"I mean," I said. "You're an attractive, muscular, interesting, young-ish guy- why don't you have a wife? Or a girlfriend?" I could see him now smirking slightly at the 'young-ish' statement from the side of his face, and I smirked right back at him.

"Or maybe you're just a player? Is that what this machine is really used for? Do you travel around space and time simply shagging anyone and anything that you run into?"

The Doctor snorted with laughter and I got up to look at him. I leaned over and got into his face, my nose barely touching the tip of his nose. He held there for a moment and then returned back to his work. I grinned, knowing that he was trying very hard not to laugh at my statements, or me so I continued on that.

"Doctor-" I said seriously. "Are you gay? Is that why you don't have a wife or a girlfriend?"

He got up and walked to the other side of the console to hide his grin.

"What?" I said shocked. "You actually are gay?"

"No! God, no!" He said laughing finally. "Stop it with that now!"

"Alright then," I said slyly. "Then what's you're excuse? Why aren't you with someone?"

"Don't have an excuse- just haven't really thought about it much."

"PSH," I said. "Right. There's gotta be a reason."

"I don't know! Honest!"

I laughed and laid my head down on the console center, looking over at him. "You're weird."

"Did you get hit by something?" The Doctor said standing up and messing with some of the buttons. "You seem a bit…"

"Silly? Yeah… I don't know. I guess its all of the adrenaline from earlier still wearing off." I said.

"Ah… Okay then."

"You probably have really lame pick-up lines that you use, don't you?"

"What? How so?" He said, laughing slightly. "Like what?"

"Like- 'I think you need a Doctor' or something cheesy like that."

The Doctor laughed, doubling over and holding onto the console for support.

"Its funny because it's true, isn't it!" I said, pointing accusingly at him. "You've so use that line before, haven't you?"

The Doctor stood up, still laughing slightly. He wiped a tear from his eye. "No," He said. "I'm afraid that I haven't ever used that line."

I grinned at him. "Well, you should. It'd be really cute and cheesy. And you'd get major cool points for it I bet."

He laughed again, walking over to me. "I'll be sure to use it someday then."

"Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise you, Deliah Robinson, I will use your incredibly lame pick-up line someday. You won't be disappointed by me." As he said this, he brought me closer to him, his arms wrapped around my waist and me pressed up against him. I wrapped my arms around him in response and looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Doctor?" I said, feeling his grip slightly tighten around me.

"Yes?" He said softly, leaning down towards me.

"What are y-" I started, He cut me off.

The Doctor was kissing me. And I wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere, as cheesy as it might sound.


End file.
